


The Talk

by Loth-Cat (Starbird)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Awkward Kanan, Chopper Gets It, Ezra Likes to Eat, F/M, Kanan's Concerned and Miffed about It, My First Work in This Fandom, Set Early in S01, Space Parents, the birds and the bees, the facts of life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Loth-Cat
Summary: Hera asks Kanan to give EzraThe Talk.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back in August but wasn't sure about posting it, as I'm way more active in another fandom. But I've always wanted to write a longer "Rebels" piece, so...we'll see!
> 
> Special thanks to [FreakCityPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess) for all the chats and encouragement!! I wouldn't be posting this without you!! <3

“You have to talk to him,” Hera said as the _Ghost_ hurtled through hyperspace, for now safe from Imperial danger.

“That’s not the response I was looking for,” Kanan replied, and narrowed his eyes at Chopper when the droid started snickering.

“Yes, I did miss you,” Hera said, “but you’ve been back for an hour. You’ve spent most of that time trying to get Sabine’s paint out of your clothes.”

“And I argue that I made better use of my time than Ezra, who has spent the entire time eating a giant bag of crisps that he stole from the market when we were – if you recall – running for our lives. Again.”

Hera reached up to flip a switch above her head. “He is resourceful.”

“He’s depleting our food supply.”

“He stole his own food.”

“He won’t share.”

Hera shot him a look out of the corner of her eyes. Kanan sighed and slumped down in the copilot’s seat.

“Can’t Zeb do this?” he tried, one final plea.

“Considering that last time I saw Zeb, he was competing with Ezra for how many mini rehydrated citros snow cakes they could each fit into their mouths, and Ezra took him on and lost, and Zeb laughed as he choked and waited until he almost passed out before helping him _stop_ choking, no, I don’t think Zeb is a good choice.”

Chopper chuckled to himself in the corner, dome spinning as he burbled and ran diagnostics on the _Ghost_ ’s navigational systems. Kanan got up with a defeated sigh.

“This is still an awful idea,” he said. “And you’ll hear about it when it backfires.”

He left the cockpit, but not before he heard Chopper blowing raspberries at him.

Worse, Hera didn’t even chastise the droid for his disrespect.

*** 

Kanan found Ezra still in the galley, still eating. He arched a brow, wondering how much food, exactly, the kid went through (and if they were going to be able to afford to keep him). They were alone – he had no idea where Sabine and Zeb were – so he took a deep breath and walked in. Best to get it over with sooner rather than later.

“How’s it going?” he asked.

“Thirsty,” Ezra replied, opening up the cooler.

“Yeah, you…ate a lot.”

Ezra tapped his fingers on the cooler door, but otherwise didn’t reply.

“So, um,” Kanan started, rubbing at the back of his neck, already hating this, “you’re, what, thirteen?”

“Fourteen.”

“Fourteen. Good. That’s a good age.” He forced out a laugh. “I remember when I was fourteen, I – ”

“You were fourteen once?” the kid quipped.

Kanan narrowed his eyes. “Cute.”

Ezra smirked and went back to rustling in the cooler.

“When I was fourteen,” Kanan said, “I was training to be a Jedi.” But this was not helping his cause. “ _Anyway_ , I was thinking…there might be certain things you have questions about.”

Ezra pulled out a hunk of cheese – Sabine’s favorite, but Kanan was feeling irritated enough by the kid’s behavior and wasn’t about to say anything, choosing instead to let the fiery Mandalorian deal with Ezra later – and started eating. Those big blue eyes blinked up at Kanan.

“You know,” Kanan said.

“About the Jedi?” Ezra asked.

“Er, no. Not Jedi questions. About changes. In the, uh, way you feel or things you notice about, um, your changes.” He cringed. This was terrible.

“Do you have any idea where you’re going with this?” Ezra asked.

“Truthfully, no,” Kanan said. “I mean changes about girls.”

Ezra squinted. “What about girls?”

“You know, like…” He waved a vague hand. “Sabine.”

 _That_ didn’t help. All it did was make Ezra blush. He probably thought the rest of the crew hadn’t noticed his blatant crush on her, and the last thing Kanan wanted to do was embarrass Ezra. He quickly tried to cover it up.

“Girls have changes, too,” he said. “Boys and girls change together.” Ezra’s brow knitted together over those big, innocent eyes, and he chewed with mild disinterest, confusion, and some humor. Kanan figured he’d said enough, that Ezra was educated enough, and it was time to end this. He put his hands on his hips and tried to look fatherly. “Just, if you have any questions about your body or what boys and girls do when they like each other, you can always ask.”

“You mean, like you and Hera?”

This time, Kanan, full adult that he was, reddened. “Uh – ”

Wheels sounded on the metal floor, and Kanan looked over in horror to see Chopper rolling up.

“Chop, now isn’t – ” Kanan started, but Chopper ignored him and flashed up an incredibly detailed scientific diagram of what exactly it was that Kanan was trying to convey. His eyes widened and Ezra let out a bark of a laugh. Chopper spouted off irritably, and Kanan’s mouth dropped, still horrified, as Chopper explained what he had failed to. Ezra doubled over, grabbing his stomach, cheeks bright red, black hair flopping in his face as he laughed.

“ _Hera_ sent you?!” Kanan spluttered, his fists clenching. He glared at the little astromech as he strode away. Chopper finished lecturing Ezra, who by now was on the floor with his back against the cabinets, giggling, and wheeled around to follow Kanan back to the cockpit. “Because she _had a bad feeling about it_?” Kanan finished. Chopper snickered.

The cockpit door swished open as Kanan walked in, then mercifully closed on Ezra’s laughter (and right in Chopper’s photoreceptor). Hera cocked a brow with a smile.

“Sounds like it went well,” she commented.

Kanan dropped into the copilot’s seat. “Don’t,” he growled, “make me do that again.”

“Don’t worry,” Hera soothed. “I already talked to Sabine last year. And I think Zeb is good.”

“So all we have to worry about is Chopper.”

Hera chuckled. “You’re good, love.”

Kanan shook his head and looked out at the viewport, but he smiled, too. “You’re good to the crew, Hera. You’d be a good mom.”

She looked over at him fondly. “Thank you.”

The ship continued flying through hyperspace, and she reached over for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

He squeezed back, and they sat in contented silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
